listfandomcom-20200216-history
100 Japanese respected by the world
100 Japanese respected by the world is an annually published list of 100 prominent Japanese people chosen by the Japanese edition of Newsweek. The list contains both living and dead people as well as fictional characters such as Doraemon and Godzilla. 2005 * Yoshizawa Akira, original origami creator * Ushio Amagatsu, director of Sankai Juku * Isao Aoki, golfer * Nobuyoshi Araki, photographer * Madama Butterfly, geisha in an opera * Mitsuko Coudenhove, wife of Heinrich Coudenhove-Kalergi * Doraemon, anime character * Eiko and Koma, dancer * Reona Esaki, physicist * Leonard Eto, wadaiko performer * Takahisa Fujinami, motorcycle trials rider * Kinji Fukasaku, film director * Godzilla * Sesshu Hayakawa, first Japanese Hollywood star * Hiromix, photographer * Tokugawa Ieyasu, founder of the Tokugawa shogunate * Daisuke Inoue, inventor of karaoke * Ogata Issei, actor * Kaio, sumo wrester * Yuriko Kajiya, ballerina * Mayuko Kamio, violist * Yutaka Katayama, first president of America Nissan * Hokusai Katsushika, painter * Natsuo Kirino, novelist * Kitaro, composer * Kobori * Junichiro Koizumi, then prime minister of Japan * Yakumo Koizumi, writer * Masayuki Komatsu, agronomist * Michiko Koshino, fashion designer * Mamoru Kotake, president of a manufacturer of croquette * Koxinga, military leader of the Chinese dynasty Ming * DJ Krush, DJ, producer * Aki Kuroda, artist * Haruhiko Kuroda, president of Asia Development Bank * John Manjiro, translator and teacher * Yoshihide Matsumura, counterfeit detector * Koichiro Matsuura, director general of UNESCO. * Yoshiro Mifune, actor * Atsuko Miyaji, cryptologist * Amon Miyamoto, stage director * Hayao Miyazaki, animator * Michio Morishima, economist * Chiaki Mukai, astronaut * Masanori Murakami, first Japanese major league player * Lady Murasaki, writer, poet * NIGO, designer * Ikuo Nakamura, photographer * Ganjiro Nakamura, kabuki actor * Hideo Nakata, film director * Takeshi Nakatani * Keiji Nakazawa, mangaka * Tomohiro Nishikado, game creator * Keiji Nishioka, instructor of agricultural technologies * Takako Nishizaki, violist * Suwa Nobuhiko, film director * Yuta Nobuse, first Japanese NBA player * Hideyo Noguchi, medical researcher, bacteriologist * Takayuki Noguchi, humanitarianist * Eiji Oe, conductor * Masao Ogura, former chief executive of Yamato Transport * Akihiko Okamura, photographer * Shinji Ono, footballer * Rainstick Orchestra, band * Yasujiro Ozu, film director * Puffy, pop duo * Sen Rikyo, tea practitioner * Sukezaemon Ruson, trader of the Sengoku period * Anna Saeki, Tango songer * Ryoma Sakamoto, samurai of the Tosa domain * Hatsue Sato, chief * Takuma Sato, F1-driver * Kazuyo Sejima, architect * Toko Shinoda, painter * Kenzo Suzuki, wrestler * Muneo Suzuki, member of the Diet (parliament) * Yu Suzuki, game creator * Shinichi Suzuki, violin educator * Kenzo Takada, fashion designer * Kazuki Takahashi, mangaka * Tomoko Takahashi, artist * Hisao Takashi, repairer of wall painting * Nobukazu Takemura, DJ, composer, mucisian * Yoshio Taniguchi, architect * Akira Toriyama, mangaka * Ayako Uehara, pianist * Yoshiho Umeda, * Tetsuya Wakuda, owner chief of restaurant Tetsuyazu * Sadao Watanabe, juzz player * Junichi Watanabe, author * Hiro Yamagata, painter * Isoroku Yamamoto, Commander-in-Chief of the Combined Fleet * Iwao Yamawaki, architect * Munayoshi Yanagi * Munetaka Yokota, pipe organ builder * Junki Yoshida, CEO of Yoshida group * Tateru Yoshino, French chief * Uesugi Yozan, feudal lord of Yonezawa domain References *http://tokimaru.livedoor.biz/archives/50193282.html